


golden pelt

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Wolf Kise, Woodsman Kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villagers don't know that Ryouta is responsible for the way the woods grow, that he stretches his influence to their farms, where his trees once stood in an age that has passed so long ago that nobody remembers it but him. Yukio does, but he keeps it to himself when the villagers complain about the resident wolf in the woods. Surely, he thinks, the golden pelt gives Ryouta away, marking him as something more than an ordinary wolf. He can't be the only one who sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden pelt

"I hear that you've been causing trouble again," Yukio speaks to the woods, knowing that the branches will carry his words to their intended recipient. "The villagers at the edges of the woods have been asking me to keep an eye out for the golden wolf again. They say it won't stop kidnapping people."

"Oh, but I let them go," a familiar voice replies, from all around him, rustling through the leaves like a gentle breeze. "It's not like I actually hurt them. You know that. They should know that too, considering they're the ones who escape unscathed."

With a sigh, Yukio pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath before he speaks. "It's not about whether or not you hurt them. You _scare_ them. That's all that matters to them."

Ryouta clicks his tongue, sounding disappointed. The sound has a clear source now, directly behind Yukio. He isn't in his full wolf form, but somewhere in between. He doesn't quite look human, not even at a glance, because his features are still a little too lupine. His eyes are an enchanting gold, rimmed with black. His smiling mouth reveals sharp canines, he has ears protruding from his blond hair, his hands are clawed, and he has a tail that's currently waving from side to side.

He's still beautiful, even like this. It's the kind of beauty that could lead anyone to their death, but the thing is, he doesn't even use it for that. Even when he's causing trouble with the villagers, he's in his full wolf form. This is something that he reserves for Yukio, and nobody else. In the time that they have known each other, Yukio has never seen him use this form, or need it, at any other time.

It makes him wonder if Ryouta has created this form, purely for Yukio, but that's a ridiculous thought that he dismisses each and every time it occurs to him. Ryouta is the guardian of these woods, no matter how much trouble he causes. He's like a local deity.

Yukio is just a woodsman. 

The villagers don't know that Ryouta is responsible for the way the woods grow, that he stretches his influence to their farms, where his trees once stood in an age that has passed so long ago that nobody remembers it but him. Yukio does, but he keeps it to himself when the villagers complain about the resident wolf in the woods. Surely, he thinks, the golden pelt gives Ryouta away, marking him as something more than an ordinary wolf. He can't be the only one who sees it.

Apparently, though, he is. He doesn't know how long it has been since anyone else has seen Ryouta for what he is, but time is a strange thing, when he spends so much time here in the woods. Yukio tries not to think too hard about it.

If it means that he's the only one who has managed to befriend Ryouta because of it, he isn't exactly complaining.

_Befriend_ isn't quite the right word for it, though, Yukio thinks to himself as Ryouta walks towards him, tail swaying, ears twitching. 

It's dusk, and most people know to steer clear of the woods after sundown, lest the golden wolf catch them.

Then again, most people don't want to be caught by Ryouta, the way Yukio does.

"You smell like the woods," Ryouta murmurs, pulling Yukio into his arms and breathing him in. "You smell like me. Like you're mine."

Yukio smiles as Ryouta's arms wind around him, their faces tilting towards each other at the same time, their mouths fitting together in a firm kiss.

"Are you angry with me?" Ryouta asks as they pull apart.

"Not especially," Yukio replies. "Slightly irritated, at best. That's not an invitation for you to make it worse."

Ryouta grins, kissing Yukio again. "Noted. I'm glad you're not angry with me, for what it's worth."

"But also disappointed," Yukio guesses, because he knows Ryouta too well. 

"Your kisses feel different when I've annoyed you, and I like it." Ryouta admits with a sheepish look. "More biting. It's fun."

"Like this?" Yukio asks, pulling Ryouta close and nipping on his lower lip before kissing him. 

The way Ryouta lets out a pleased hum into their kiss is enough of an answer. Yukio does it again, tightening his grip on Ryouta, until he's backed against a tree, their bodies pressed together. They're both panting as they pull apart and Ryouta clears his throat quietly.

"I'm taking you home," he says, meaning _his_ home, a den hidden in the heart of the woods, accessible from anywhere, but others can only enter if Ryouta specifically invites them.

Yukio is familiar with the place, navigating it easily without looking, as Ryouta backs him towards the bed, pushing him down and then climbing on top. Yukio rests one hand on Ryouta's thigh, using the other to stroke his tail. Ryouta shivers with pleasure, undoing Yukio's clothes. He's clearly doing his best to be patient and careful with his claws, to avoid just tearing Yukio's clothes open. He's done that before, and has gotten in enough trouble to learn not to do it again.

He smiles when he finally has Yukio naked, and steps out of his own clothes as well before settling on the bed once again, straddling Yukio and looking down at him. 

"Yukio, I want to—"

"Yes," Yukio agrees, not even caring that he sounds overeager, reaching for the oil that Ryouta keeps by his bedside, pouring it onto his hands. 

Ryouta shifts backwards, off Yukio to give him the space he needs to finger himself. He watches closely, though, licking his lips, fingers twitching like he's impatient to touch. Yukio is equally impatient, because he wants Ryouta inside him, but he knows that he has to take his time with this. 

By the time he's prepared, Ryouta already has his cock slick, holding it in one hand, fingers resting around his knot. Yukio's mouth goes dry at the sight of it, at just how badly he wants to feel its stretch in him, and he spreads his legs, guiding Ryouta closer. 

They both take a moment once Ryouta is inside him, sighing shakily. Ryouta rocks his hips gently, his hands splayed open against Yukio's stomach. He must be able to feel the way Yukio's muscles tense and twitch beneath the touch, and as he thrusts in response. 

It doesn't stay slow for long. It never does, with the two of them. They're both impatient for more, desperate for it, and Ryouta grabs Yukio by the hips, adjusting his angle to thrust easier. Yukio can feel his knot, as Ryouta's claws graze over his sides, and spreads his legs, letting Ryouta push it in. 

With a shaky gasp, Yukio throws his head back. Ryouta growls softly, burying his face against the crook of Yukio's neck. 

"Coming," he grits out, and moves slightly, as if to pull out of Yukio. "Should I—?"

"Stay," Yukio breathes, hooking his legs around Ryouta's waist, keeping him where he is. 

Not that there's going to be any problem with that, very soon.

With a low moan, Ryouta comes, spilling inside of Yukio. His knot swells slowly, gradually stealing Yukio's breath until he's lying there, feeling full and satisfied, breathless with it. 

Letting out a pleased hum, Ryouta nuzzles against him. From experience, Yukio knows they'll be tied together like this for at least half an hour. Plenty of time to wrap his arms around Ryouta and make up for the time that he doesn't always get to spend in the woods. 

Ryouta holds Yukio just as tightly in return, peppering kisses along his jaw and stroking him to completion. He keeps going, as Yukio gasps his way to a second orgasm, weaker than the first, but leaving him sensitive and shaking.

"I'll take care of you," Ryouta murmurs, kissing him gently as they lie in each other's arms. "Just like the forest, Yukio. You're mine."

With a tired smile, Yukio nuzzles against him. "Yeah I am."


End file.
